The Letters
by Emily92
Summary: Michael has a collection of unsent letters written to Holly. Creed discovers them.


**Author's Notes:** Occurs after "Lecture Circuit Part 2." Spoilers for more or less everything between "Employee Transfer" and "Lecture Circuit." Anyway, my original idea was Michael having a word document on his computer titled "Dear Holly," and it just sort of morphed into this.

**Disclaimer: **_The Office_ isn't mine.

* * *

**The Letters**

It had been a long day. Michael and Pam had returned from the lecture circuit, Michael looking forlorn and Pam looking tired. Five o'clock had eventually arrived, and the majority of the employees had vacated the premises.

Creed was the last one left in the office that evening. That was fine with him. He was in a tight spot in regards to living spaces and was kind of in between places right now, so maybe he would spend the night. Yes, that was a good idea. Creed smiled. Unlike the streets, the office was clean and warm and had a break room full of food.

He would really be living the life tonight.

Creed made his way into Micheal's office. He entered and paused, frowning as he forgot what he had been meaning to take from here. He surveyed the room. That was when he noticed the briefcase.

It was black and leaning against Micheal's desk. Creed sat in the desk chair and examined it. Maybe it held something valuable that he could sell somewhere.

He dumped the contents on the desk. A deck of cards, some loose change, and a small book on magic tricks. Creed made a face; none of this stuff was useful to him.

He unzipped another pocket, hoping to find something good this time around. As he shook the briefcase, a bunch of folded papers landed on the desk.

What was with his boss and the stuff he carried around? Creed wondered. He unfolded the first scrap of paper and began to read.

_Dear Holly,_

_We couldn't have broken up. There is just no way. This has to be a bad dream. I'm going to pinch myself, and I'll wake up and you'll be sleeping next to me._

_Oh man oh man oh man, this isn't a dream. We really decided that the seven hours wouldn't work. I hate time. It should go to hell for killing our relationship. Stupid time. Stupid David Wallace. I always thought he was a cool guy. I can't believe he'd do something this terrible. This absolutely sucks._

_What am I supposed to do without you here with me every day? You're my other half, Holly, and it's not like I can walk around being half a person. You've got to be whole to function. I don't feel whole anymore with you gone. It makes me so sad. I've never met anyone like you before, and I don't think I ever will again. You're funny, beautiful, awesome, and so much more. You're so much better than anyone else I've ever dated. You're my best friend in the whole world._

_Even though I would never run out of things to say to you, I think I'm going to finish up this letter. I love you so much, Holly._

_Love,_

_Michael_

David Wallace. That named sounded familiar, and Creed wondered where he had heard it before. Apparently this David Wallace fellow was stupid. And apparently his boss loved this Holly girl and was living in some sort of alternate universe that was a bad dream.

This was interesting. It had the premise of being a mediocre science fiction novel, with a bit of romance thrown in for good measure. Creed picked up the next letter.

_Hey Hollygram,_

_Today was just another day. I think Jimbo was freaking out because Pamcaso was being serenaded by some boy at art school. He shouldn't worry much. Those two are soul mates, just like we are. They're going to be together forever. I would know. I've been their boss since before they were even dating._

_I wonder if you're happy in Nashua. I want you to be happy, I really do, but the thought of you living your life without me makes me sad. I wonder what you're up to right now._

_xoxo,_

_Michael_

Art school. The receptionist had gone to art school. Creed wondered if the receptionist and this Pamcaso had been classmates.

_DJ Jazzy Flax,_

_Wika wika wika what? Do you remember that? Fun times, Hollypop. We had a lot of those._

_Anyway, guess what? I'm going on a business trip to Canada! Pretty cool, eh? I'm really excited._

_Much love,_

_MC Mike Scott_

Creed had been to Canada in the 70's with his band and had had a mighty fine time. He had met the nicest girl there. What had been here name again? Ellie? Ashley?

Maybe the boss had met up with this mysterious Holly in Canada, too, and had found love just like he had all of those years ago.

_Hi Hollypop,_

_It sucks at work without you. At least I can write this letter I can pretend I'm actually talking to you, and we'll just pretend that you never left and Toby is still gone. You here, Toby not here...win-win, for sure._

_I discovered Toby…I don't even want to write his name so I'll just call him Mr. Sucksatlife…was back today. It was a horrible and devastating experience. I was going back to the annex, and I used to be able to go back there and see you, but instead I see Sucksatlife instead. Let me tell you, Holl, it was traumatic._

_I miss you. You can't even imagine how much I miss you. I didn't even think it was possible to miss someone this much. Every day you're gone it's like someone is sticking daggers in my heart. At least I have my memories of you. That makes it a bit better, remembering things. But then when I stop remembering and realize again that you're gone, it sucks. It more than sucks. It makes me want to cry._

_Love, _

_Michael_

Wasn't Toby the depressed one who had been suspected of having marijuana? That day had been a stressful one for Creed; he had thought that the authorities had been onto him. Thankfully, he had escaped unscathed, just like he always did.

_Holly, _

_I once told Jan that she completed me. I was wrong. You're the only one who could ever complete me._

_Love you forever,_

_Michael_

The uptight chick had been named Jan, hadn't she? The one that used to be the boss' boss?

_Hey,_

_Deck the halls with boughs of Holly! Wish you were here. If we were to hang you from the ceiling and stand under you, we'd have to kiss. I wish you were in Nashua or I were in Scranton, because I really do want to kiss you again._

_This year's office Christmas party was insane. Insane, I tell you Hollypop, insane. I did try to take Meredith to rehab, though. Didn't work out too well._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Mike_

Creed hadn't known that there was a Meredith who worked with them. Maybe the boss had been talking about Mary Beth…

_Hollybee,_

_Things are still crazy here. Dwight and Andy battled it out over Angela. Angela, of all people. Weird, huh?_

_Anyway, Wallace wants to know my secrets of the trade. Apparently Scranton's been beating all of the branches in terms of numbers and sales, so Wallace wants me to share the magic with him. He wants to hear it straight from the mastermind himself. I wonder if I should tell him, after he took you away from me._

_I really miss you._

_xoxo,_

_Michael_

Wallace. He swore he'd heard that name somewhere before.

He wondered what magic the boss knew.

_Heya Holl,_

_Ohmigosh, you'll never guess what happened today! Stanley the Manley had a heart attack! It was really scary. And apparently I stress people out…this is news to me. I didn't stress you out, did I? Anyway, being the good person I am, I held a roast where people could hate on me since I make them stress. Some of the things people said were mean…whatever, though. You know what they say: sticks and stones will break my bones, but words will never hurt me._

_Still missing you._

_Yours truly,_

_Michael_

Sticks and stones had hurt Creed. He remembered the time that he had been in a full body cast and shuddered.

_My dearest Hollypop,_

_I miss your beautiful face._

_That is all._

_Love,_

_Michael_

_Hollis,_

_Are you real, or are you a hollygram? Well, you're definitely real because you just made my heart break all over again. How could you do that to me? How could you date that AJ guy? What were you even thinking?_

_Michael_

AJ must be the primary antagonist here. Maybe he had teamed up with that Wallace fellow and kidnapped this mysterious Holly. Creed wondered how all of this would end.

_Hi Holly,_

_I just reread that last letter and realized it was a really mean and sucky letter. I'm sorry. The thing is, though, when I learned you were with AJ, I was just kind of a mess. I totally lost it, Holl. I've missed you so much. When I was with you, I felt this connection that I had never ever felt with anyone else before. But now you're gone and we live so many miles apart and we aren't a part of each others lives anymore. Things aren't looking good for us, Hollybee. That really does break my heart. _

_I know we can't be together now, but maybe eventually we'll be together again. I really hope so. Until then, take care._

_My heart will always belong to you,_

_Michael_

Creed frowned, wondering why Holly and the boss couldn't be together. It was probably because that AJ and Wallace had kidnapped her.

He felt bad for the boss. He would have to impart a few words of wisdom when he saw him next.

He returned the letters to the briefcase, made his way to the woman's bathroom, and fell asleep on the couch there.

* * *

The following day, Creed knocked on the door to Micheal's office.

"Come in," Michael looked up, "What is it, Creed?"

"Boss," Creed said, "Follow your heart and never give up."

Michael looked perturbed, "What?"

"Creed Bratton words of wisdom. Guaranteed to make any situation work out in your favor. Then you'll be able to find your kidnap victim."

Michael looked confused, and Creed looked accomplished.

"Goodbye, Boss. You can thank me later."

Michael nodded, still looking as if he had no idea of what had just happened.


End file.
